Parallel Tsunas
by Chibi Vongola
Summary: What if all of Tsuna's guardians where hit by Giannini's failed bazooka when Tsuna was at a all skies meeting. They travelled to many different worlds seeing each sifferent Tsuna as 'ghost' figures. Allx27 Yaoi


What if all of Tsuna's guardians where hit by Giannini's failed bazooka when Tsuna was at a all skies meeting. They travelled to many different worlds seeing each sifferent Tsuna as 'ghost' figures. Allx27

* * *

I am so sorry Tsuna and Reborn, I missed your birthdays and forgot to write something and put it up. Well this is a late happy birthday to Tsuna and Reborn.

Happy Birthday Tsuna~

Happy Birthday Reborn~

* * *

Tsuna was now 18 and had matured, smartened up and become a lot stronger. He and his guardians had moved to Italy to work as official Vongola Tenth Generation. The Sky and his guardians. Hayato and Takeshi were also 18 while Chrome was 17. Mukuro and Ryohei were 19, Kyouya was 20 and Lambo was 10.

Right now Tsuna was ready to head to Yuni's place to have an all skies meeting.

"Well minna. If I come back to a mountain of paperwork or a demolished mansion you will see the 18 realms of hell from me." Tsuna said with an innocent smile and tilt of his head but a giant KI behind him which made all the Guardians nodd even Mukuro and Kyouya.

Tsuna walked out, in his favourite orange and black suit, and walked into his white and orange, bullet proof, ferrari and drove to Yuni's mansion.

Standing at the door was a bunch of silent guardians. They stood there then one moved to leave, the others followed until a crash from Giannini's room had them all running.

"Dammit Giannini what did you do now" Hayato growled as he slammed the door open. He was met with a scream of "Guardian-sans! Watch out" and all he saw was black smoke. He sighed, Giannini had messed up again.

* * *

Opening his eyes, he saw Kyouya, Takeshi, Mukuro, Chrome, Lambo, Ryohei all standing near him. "So where are we?" Takeshi asked and they all looked around. They were in a forest, with a shining lake and a cave on the oposit side. They lake was clear and full of life, the sunlight was perfect and the animals were happy.

"I don't know. Stay on guard though" Chrome said. She had grown a lot in beauty, confidence and personality. Suddenly a bush ruffled and they all snapped their heads towards it. A small, familiar brown fluff of hair popped out with a small lion tucked into the owners arm.

"Natsu, Chrome-nee and Mukuro-nii and Kyoya-nii will be happy we found a lot of fruit" The small boy said and they saw his face and gaped. It was Tsuna, he had big brown doe eyes and porcelain skin and a cute little smile. He walked towards the group and then, walked through them.

"W-What happened!" Mukuro said in shock as he touched his arms to see if he was solid. "I-I don't know. He said Mukuro, Chrome and Hibari's names though" Takeshi and saw Tsuna go into a wall. Nodding to his fellow guardians, Hayato followed Tsuna into the wall.

Inside was 7 small beds, a small flame in the middle with a lid on the cave roof that was open. A small enclosed space for a bathroom and a couple of shelves. There was also a weapon shelf, a kitchen, and a storage area.

Tsuna walked to the kitchen and put the fruit on the table. "Chrome-nee, I have fruit… Chrome-nee?" Tsuna said as he peered into every coner of the cave. "Mukuro-nii, Kyoya-nii?" He called and there was a cloud of mist and a certain Mukuro and Chrome appeared with a silent Kyoya and a huge boar, dead.

"Minna. Daijoubo?" Tsuna asked lighting up a sun flame. The guardians were shocked, this Tsuna had sun flames. It was then when Hayato figured it out. "Guys. Giannini-Baka sent us to a parallel world, invisible and untouchable I guess" The rest nodded and continued to watch the scene.

"Daijoubo Deska Tsuna-kun. We were chasing a boar and got too far away " Mukuro chuckled and Tsuna sighed. "Yokata. Well you guys rest, Nastu, Mukurowl, roll and Hibird are resting as well. I will make lunch and save the meat for dinner" Tsuna said and walked into the kitchen.

Suddenly 10 men came in from different sides of the cave enterance. One was the estrano another the Vongola. "Number 27, 96, 69 and 18 you are coming back with us" The estrano man demanded while the Vongola stepped forwards.

"Tsuna, Mukuro, Chrome, Kyoya come here" It was Reborn, Iemitsu, Luce, Verde and Fon. They saw Iemitsu try and hold Tsuna when he ran to the Vongola but Reborn held Tsuna while Luce held Chrome, Verde had Mukuro and Fon had Kyoya.

The guardians were surpirsed, Tsuna had a great relationship with Reborn and the Arcobaleno loved the others as well, it's like they were raised by them. Reborn fired at the Estrano and they were suddenly blinded by black smoke.

* * *

"I guess it also takes us to many different ones as well" Hayato exclaimed and they opened their eyes to see Tsuna's house.

"Hahahahahaha, this is Tsuna's house. Lets go in" Takeshi laughed and walking through the door, he saw Tsuna. Hayato was protesting behind him only to follow him in. Tsuna was in a black and orange suit, had a black and orange striped fedora on and Reborn was next to him in his adult form. Both men were smirking down on Giotto.

"T-That's Giotto, Vongola Primo!" Lambo said and Kyoya came to a conclusion. "He's the Tsunayoshi of this world" He stated and they all continued to watch. "I'm the Strongest hitman, Reborn and this is my son, Tsunayoshi. We will be your tutors" Tsuna checked the time and saw it was 7:30.

"Giotto, no time to complain, it's 8:40~~" Tsuna said smiling and happily watched the boy run out the door while shouting a good bye to his mother. Smirking, Tsuna somehow changed into the Namimori uniform and appeared into the school gate.

The guardians followed him into the classroom and saw him do a 180. "Ohayou, Minna-san. My name is Hikari Tsunayoshi and I am Giotto's cousin from Italy. Please do take care of me" Tsuna said. Sparkles, Check. Tilt of head, Check. Cute smile, Check. Innocent aura, Check.

"Of course we'll take care of you Tsuna-Kun"The whole class shouted and Tsuna gave a small giggle. "Arigato minna" He said softly and sat next to Giotto where he gave the poor boy a sadistic look before smiling again. They all sweat dropped and Kyoya sighed.

"Hikari-kun, please go to the Discipline committee room. The prefect wishes to speak with you" Tsumu-sensei said kindly and Tsuna nodded, giving a polite nod he left. The class sent him off with wishes of safety.

Tsuna smirked, sliding open the door he pounced onto his best friend. "Kyoya! I missed you so much!" Tsuna said hugging the prefect as he was hugged back. "I missed you to Tsunayoshi." Kyoya said with a chuckle. Tsuna stood up and began to dig through his bag.

"Here, a lunch box with a mix of Italian and Japanese deserts" Tsuna said, giving him a box and Kyoya ruffled his hair in thanks. Only a few people know that Hibari Kyoya and Sawada Tsunayoshi had a sweet tooth beating Sasagawa Kyoko and Midori Haru.

The guardians were shocked, Takeshi, Hayato, Lambo and Ryohei openly showing their shock while Kyoya looked unfazed and Mukuro hid it but was wide eyed. Chrome however was squealing quietly about -oi and -kes and -mes since she was quiet they couldn't hear properly. She was actually squealing about yaoi, ukes and semes and that made Chrome a big fujoshi, not that she didn't see Yaoi everyday, this one was cuter though.

"K-Kyoya and Tsuna are f-friends? Best f-friends?!" Takeshi shouted in shock as Hayato fainted with Ryohei and Lambo in tow. "Kufufufufufu, blackmail for our Sawada Tsunayoshi Kufufufufufufu" Mukuro said laughing and Kyoya looked down. 'None of the herbivores know of Tsunayoshi and my special relationship, hmm' Kyoya said in his mind as he hid his smirk.

In their world, Tsuna was Kyoya's best friend and actually, his first lover. Tsuna's lovers were Kyoya, Mukuro, Hayato, Ryohei, Chrome, Reborn, Takeshi and Enma. The only reason they were shocked was because in their world they (Minus Kyoya) thought Kyoya and Tsuna weren't friends or close friends before they were lovers and they usually never cuddled in public or infront of the others. Kyoya continued to look and saw Tsuna leave for lunch.

"Herbivores, he's leaving." Kyoya stated and they all snapped out of it to follow their sky only to be blinded by more black smoke. Suddenly, Hayato's watch flashed and a hologram of Giannini appeared. "Guardian-sans. Thank goodness I caught you" He said and the rest growled at him.

* * *

"Giannini, can you get us back?" Takeshi asked but it didn't sound like a question. "I will in due time but you might have to go through a few parallel worlds?" Giannini laughed nervously and Chrome decided to be curious. "How many Giannini-san?" "Hahahaha… more then 100. You won't lose time here. When your there for a day, it will be a few seconds here." Nodding at Giannini, Takeshi closed the call before the guardians could go bezerk on him.

The smoke cleared and it showed Namimori Gauken. A familiar brunette was walking towards the gates. From the sky, it seemed about 4 at least. "Early"(It's early) A certain skylark said and Tsuna responded. "Normal"(Normal for me). The two stood in comfortable silence and the guardians got a good view of this Tsuna. Normal fluffy brown hair, sharper brown eyes with a speck of gold, indifferent look on his face and had a build where he would be the fast type. His aura seemed to match Kyoya's though and his face was slightly more like Kyoya's.

Students piled in about 7:00 and they all stared at the two people standing at the gated. Both had matching bloodthirsty auras, same kind of glare and the love for peace. Tsuna stood up and was about to walk in when a blonde came rushing in. "!" The blonde was Sawada Natsu. "What's happening?" He asked, not knowing he just signed a contract for a beating.

"For disturbing the peace I will bite you to death/ Causing chaos? I shall eliminate you" The two said and the students stared in horror as Nastu was beaten black and blue. After, Tsuna walked to his classroom and waited for the teacher. "Tsunayoshi-san, please introduce yourself" Shino-sensei said and Tsuna walked in.

"Hibari Tsunayoshi. Cause choas and I shall eliminate you" Tsuna stated before sitting by the window. Leaving the class and Natsu to sweat. They had a Hibari twin in their class, they were so dead.

"L-Let's start the class" Shino-sensei said, stuttering slightly and then they were blinded, by black smoke.

* * *

"Guardian-sans, you might have short visits and long visits but you also might get repeats. You also wont get hungry, thirsty or anything like that" Giannini explained and they nodded.

The smoke cleared to find Tsuna, flying! He had big white angel wings with orange outlines. He was wearing two black and orange fingerless gloves, a pair of white shorts with two orange strips running down the side, white shirt with a slightly loose orange tie. He had black shoes with white bottoms. His full version Vongola ring sat on his left middle finger but with wings curling around the band.

Most importantly, he had a beautiful white and orange bow strapped to his back with a black and orange quiver full of thin arrows. On his hip hung a staff with a white stick, orange orb and golden wings that also holds a circle that slowly orbits the orb.

"Tsuna! Chrome wants to see you" A familiar happy voice cried as Yamamoto stepped out. He had a black shirt with a light blue tie. He wore white shorts with a blue swirl decorating it. He had black fingerless gloves and black shoes. His katana hung at his hip and a white and blue bow and quiver were secured on his back. His ring was the full version and the same with Tsuna's.

"Chrome-nee, okay thank you Takeshi-nii" Tsuna said, taking off in the direction of a peaceful castle with white buildings and elegant decoration. They simply walked in mid air and followed the flying boy until he reached Chrome.

She wore a white knee length dress with a purple belt that had silver wings on the belt. She had white sandals with purple ribbon wrapped around her leg up her shin. She had black elbow length fingerless gloves and her ring was the mist version's of Yamamoto's. She had a headband that was a gold curl pattern. Her trident had violet strips going down the side and a purple version of Yamamoto's bow and arrow.

"Konnichiwa Chrome-nee".Tsuna smiled as he landed in front of the older angel. "Konnichiwa Bossu".She said quietly and patted his head. She took out a letter from a golden letter box next to her. "Mission 1412 is here, please complete it by tomorrow ".She said and he took the letter and flew off.

* * *

End for now~


End file.
